


Animal

by BlueCrosszeria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCrosszeria/pseuds/BlueCrosszeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco trae a casa algunos patos bebes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando leí este fic lo ame tanto que simplemente no lo pude dejar pasar! :333 
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, tampoco este fic la maravillosa Little_Soldier_Botd es la creadora! :33 
> 
> Esta es la nota de Little_Soldier_Botd
> 
> Notas:  
> Solo un pequeño oneshot en donde Marco sorprende a Jean con unos patos bebes.

_–Apresúrate y ven a casa, tengo una sorpresa para ti–_

Jean sonrió al mensaje que apareció en la pantalla de su celular. Las sorpresas de Marco eran raras pero definitivamente valían la pena.  – _No puedo esperar–_  dijo rápidamente acelerando para llegar rápido a casa.

“¡Marco!” grito Jean al llegar a casa. “Marco, ¿donde estas? Pisando un calcetín que estaba al pie de la escalera y  sonrió. Subió las escaleras siguiendo diferentes prendas de ropa. Una camisa por aquí, un par de pantalones colgando de la baranda. Una de las camisas de Jean tirada afuera  de la entrada del baño. “Marcooo”

“Polo” escucho a Marco llamar por encima del sonido del  agua corriendo en el baño. La sonrisa de Jean se agrando mientras tomaba el cuello de su camisa y empezaba a quitársela. El tarareo de Marco y ocasionales salpicaduras atrajeron a Jean, que estaba todavía parado afuera de baño. Agarro el pomo de la puerta y la giro lentamente. “Así que la sorpresa de la que hablabas…” Jean sonrió “Estoy-… ¿Marco? ¿Qué es eso?” 

Marco estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas frente a la tina “mira lo que encontré” Un pequeño patito chapoteaba alrededor de la tina graznando felizmente mientras que otro estaba sentado en la pila de la ropa limpia a la par de Marco.

“¿Patos? ¿Esa es la sorpresa?”

“¿No son lindos? La sonrisa del mayor empezó a desvanecerse “Pensé que te gustarían”  

Jean inhalo y exhalo  riéndose. “Me encantan Marco. ¿Los has nombrado ya?”

“Todavía no, ha sido difícil nombrarlos”

“Llamemos a este Marco, esta tan feliz nadando”

“Pero es mi nombre, no podemos llamarlo así”

“Claro que podemos, llamemos a este Jean y juntos tendrán sus propias aventuras ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa de Marco se ensancho. “Es perfecto. Pero tengo una pregunta por qué no tienes puesta la camis…-” se rio “Oh pesaste que la sorpresa era… woops”

“No” las mejillas de Jean se sonrojaros y tomo la camisa del piso. “Vamos a tener que lavar mucha ropa. Sin mencionar que los patos hacen sus necesidades… por todos lados”

“Compre pañales”

Jean balbuceo “Es como criar niños, Marco. No sabemos cómo ser padres”

“Entonces solo tendremos que aprender.  Mira que pequeños son, cuidar de ellos no debería ser difícil”

“Bien” Jean  atrajo a Marco a sus pies y pasó sus dedos en su sedoso cabello color chocolate “simplemente no puedo  negarte nada”

“Y estoy tratando de mantenerlo siempre así” dijo Marco apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de Jean.

**Author's Note:**

> A que no es lindismo? Terminaron siendo los felices padres de un par de patitos! lo ame con todo mi corazoncito espero haber aportado mas de esta pareja que amo con locura! Si te pasas por aquí Leana sabes que esta traducción es totalmente dedicada a ti! gracias por apoyarme en esto te adoro!


End file.
